Processing devices such as personal computers (PCs), set-top box systems and combined personal computer and television systems (PC/TV systems), are increasingly becoming multimedia processing systems. Such systems are required to process and decode data from a variety of local and remote sources in different data formats for a variety of applications in response to User requests. For example, a multimedia decoder such as a PC/TV system may receive and transmit data via telephone (e.g. the Internet) and coaxial lines (e.g. cable TV) and from local sources such as Digital Video Disk (DVD), CDROM, VHS and Digital VHS (DVHS™) type players, PCs, and many other types of sources. A multimedia decoder may also receive data from satellite or terrestrial sources comprising High Definition Television (HDTV) broadcasts, Multi-point Microwave Distribution System (MMDS) broadcasts and Digital Video Broadcasts (DVB). A multimedia decoder may also be required to support a number of different functions such as Internet browsing, broadcast video decoding, fax, Email, telephone, home control, word processing and other computer functions.
A number of problems arise in providing a User interface for such a multimedia decoder system that supports complex User interactive tasks whilst providing a simple command interface suitable for the general public. Specifically, problems arise in navigating between different multimedia functions and in navigating within a specific multimedia system function. A problem also occurs in providing a user the capability to readily locate information items and functions in Internet browsing and other applications. These problems are addressed by a system according to the present invention.